


Epilogue

by cathcer1984



Series: It Starts with Pride [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Epilogue, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Set about four years in the future.





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has come along on this journey with me, the readers, commenters, kudos-ers and lurkers. I'm really glad you have all (well most of you have) enjoyed these fics/ficlets. 
> 
> I'm going to mark the series as completed but there might be some additions later on, I don't know for sure. This all started with a tiny plot bunny about a bus ride and the kindness of strangers and now here I am 17k+ words, 16 different stories, later. 
> 
> Thank you all. 
> 
> Sort of spoilers to this fic in the end notes, so read those AFTER reading the fic.

The plane ride had been long and uncomfortable. Derek was cramped, tired and grumpy, he couldn't wait to get back to his house and sit in the bathtub with his gorgeous partner before going to be bed with him. Something he hadn't done in three weeks. London was too far away from California and Derek didn't want to go there again.

The restaurant business had been booming the past four years, they had twenty franchises in the US, twelve in Canada and were looking to branch into the U.K market. It was still up in the air whether that was going to happen or not, it was why he had had to travel to London, with his boss to try and make it happen.

When he was finally off the plane, Derek tried to hurry through security and customs but the faster he wanted to move the slower everyone else did. Eventually he made his way out into the airport. He could see the police cruiser and smiled at John when the man waved at him.

"Welcome home, son." John said clapping him on the back.

"Thanks for coming to get me."

"No problem, Stiles is still on shift. He'll be off at seven so we should get you home by then." The Sheriff led the way to the car, they loaded Derek's bag in the back and both climbed in the front. "How was London?"

"British. It's so nice to hear an American accent. And the coffee there, I can see why they mostly drink tea."

John laughed. "But worth it?"

"Business wise I think so. Not worth three weeks away from home."

"Ah, you'll get used to it, if you have to, son."

"I don't want to. If I get used to it it'll mean I won't miss Stiles and that won't be a good thing."

"Well that's fair. He missed you plenty. Told everyone how much he missed you. Drove Scott mad, he holed up in the vets for a day when Allison wasn't talking to him and Stiles was driving him crazy."

Derek laughed, "That was the day she found out she was pregnant again wasn't it?"

"Yeah, Stiles is over the moon." The Sheriff clucked his tongue, "But they'll have their hands full. Arthur's only a few months old, the two will be about twenty-two months apart. Give or take when the baby's born."

"They have plenty of babysitters on standby." Derek reminded John. "They have Melissa and you, Stiles and I, Chris and Peter. They'll be fine."

"They will indeed." John agreed. He seemed to hesitate before saying, "Would you want that? Kids I mean?"

Derek thought for a moment. "One day, when both Stiles and I are ready, maybe. We'll have to discuss our options and save up either way for adoption or surrogacy. It's a conversation we will probably have in the future."

"Okay."

They lapsed into silence for a while, when John was pulling into their street Derek felt a wave of relief wash over him. "Glad to be home?" John asked.

"Definitely."

They pulled up to the house and John helped him bring his bags in. "I'll leave you to get settled in then." Just as he was about to open the front door Derek stopped him.

"John. I found something for Stiles when I was in London. I'd like your opinion." Derek swallowed as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the present. John took it in his hands and Derek held his breath.

"He- he'll love it, son." John glanced up and Derek was surprised to find his eyes glistening. "I'm so damned happy for you both." He pulled Derek into a hug.

They clapped each other on the back before John handed the present back to Derek, he tucked it back in his pocket and John smiled warmly at him. "I'll hear from you later."

"Yeah," Derek coughed to clear his throat. "Thanks John."

Once John had left Derek set about sorting his washing and putting his clean clothes away. The front door banged open and Stiles' loud voice filled the house "honey, I'm home!"

Derek hurried into the living room, he and Stiles didn't stop moving until they wrapped around each other, hugging desperately. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you more," Stiles huffed. He pulled away enough so they could kiss tenderly. "Hi," he said smiling brightly.

"Hello, darling."

"Did you get me a present?" Stiles started bouncing on his toes. "Did you? You did, I know you did."

"You look ridiculous. No one would take you seriously as an officer of the law if they saw you acting like a child." Derek rolled his eyes as Stiles made grabby hands.

"That's not a no," he sang.

Reaching into his trouser pocket Derek pulled out a box. It rectangular, black and Stiles opened it with a rush. Then he burst out laughing. "I absolutely love this! Where on earth did you get it from?" He held up the miniature double-Decker bus, stroking a finger over the front window screen which had been painted, one side with a Pride flag and the other with the Bi-flag.

"Camden Market, you'd love it. Street food, knick-knacks, lots of people. I saw this and I thought it was perfect for us."

"It is," Stiles leaned in to kiss him. "It is absolutely perfect." He moved away to put it pride of place on the mantle piece. Derek watched him, his heart swelling with love for this man. "What's that look for?" Stiles asked gently as he came to slide his hands up Derek's chest.

"I love you." Derek settled his hands on Stiles' waist, just above his utility belt.

Stiles was still smiling and he moved his hands to hold Derek's jaw, stroking over his beard as he so often did. "I love you too. Oh, your mom rang, checking we're still coming up for your thirtieth. I told her yes and that you'd ring her when you got back to triple confirm it. She also said Laura wants to bring her boyfriend but you can discuss that when you ring. Cora's bringing Kira plus Erica and Boyd will be there, not to mention dad, Mama McCall, Scott, Alli-"

"I know who's going to be there Stiles. Everyone will be there. Laura can bring her boyfriend if she so chooses. If he's a dick I'll get my favourite police officer to put the fear of god into him so he behaves."

"I can do that for you," Stiles pressed their chests together.

Derek frowned. "You? I was talking about your dad." He laughed loudly when Stiles dug his fingers into his side in protest. "Sorry, sorry. I love you the most-est."

"How about I get out of this uniform, and you get out of your suit and we can have a bath together?" Stiles suggested after Derek had squirmed away from him.

Nodding Derek agreed. Stiles took off his belt undid his shirt, and went up the stairs of their little house to the bathroom. He started the bath making sure the water was hot enough before continuing to strip. Derek watched him from the doorway.

"Enjoying the show?" Stiles winked.

"Very much so." Derek shucked his shirt. "Hang on a minute."

Stiles turned off the water and then froze staring at Derek. "Everything okay?"

Derek shrugged. "I think you're missing something."

Frowning Stiles looked down at himself. "Missing what? I'm dressed for a bath. Which is nakedness. And I am naked."

"Yes you are," Derek murmured. "But I think you should put something on."

"I don't understand." Stiles automatically caught the little dark blue velvet bag Derek tossed to him. Derek held his breath as Stiles opened it. "What? Are you serious?"

Stiles held up the ring, it was silver with an inlay band of blue and black carbon that went about three-quarters of the way round. In the centre was a small round sapphire. "Marry me?" Derek moved so they were standing close together. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You're not on one knee."

"Seriously?" Derek raised an eyebrow. "You are naked. If I get down on my knees you'll think you're getting a blow job."

"You love giving me blow jobs, don't front."

"I do, but this is really nerve wracking and I want an answer."

Stiles put the ring on his finger, it was a perfect fit and he held it up too look at it before putting his hand on his neck, "Draw me like one of your French girls." He winked and laughed as Derek pushed his shoulder.

"That's your answer?"

"Yes, no. I mean no it's not my answer. My answer is yes." Stiles came forward to kiss Derek firmly. "I'm just disappointed you don't get to have one."

Derek felt himself flush. "I, uh, I brought two. One for each of us."

"Put it on then." Stiles demanded. Derek slid the ring from his pocket and slid it on to his finger, he kicked his trousers off and got into the bath. Stiles slid in in front of him and Derek tangled their left hands together, their rings clacked as they met.

"This is fantastic. Ooo can we have a fall wedding?" Stiles sighed happily.

"Let's just enjoy being engaged for now." Derek pulled Stiles back so he was resting against Derek's chest.

"I cannot wait to tell my dad! Or Scott." Stiles then his his forehead with his free hand. "Oh my god, I was naked when you proposed."

"Yep," Derek grinned. "And your response was a _Titanic_ quote. After a small conversation about blow jobs."

"We'll leave the blow jobs out when we tell people the story."

Derek agreed with a hum. "But not the nakedness."

"Nor the _Titanic_ reference."

"Nor that, darling."

They fell quiet, Stiles turned slightly so he curled more between Derek's legs, their joined hands resting on the side of the bathtub each of them looking at their rings, both of them ready for the next chapter of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the ring](https://i2.wp.com/www.inkedweddings.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/51-M0tabLSL.jpg?w=500). I actually did research on men's engagement ring, there is a lot more out there than I thought there would be and some of them are stunning.
> 
>  
> 
> [I am here on tumblr](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> I also didn't know how to add this in, but I have a head-canon that Isaac did apologise to Stiles, as per therapists orders but he and Derek never reignited their friendship. The damage was done and Derek forgave him but he never forgot how much hurt Isaac had intentionally caused. Stiles was openly pleased because he had been very afraid that Derek would have forgiven Isaac because of how much their friendship had meant to him. 
> 
> I also think that Laura and Derek's relationship never really recovered either. She continued to struggle with him, especially when Stiles was around. She was polite to Stiles but couldn't get over the fact that her brother loved a man, and she overheard a TMI conversation between Stiles and Peter about gay sex and didn't need to know those things about her brother or uncle. (Of course they both know she was listening and exaggerated).
> 
> Peter and Chris got together openly, Allison forgave her dad and even named her son after him, Arthur Christopher McCall. She and Scott had a girl and named her Debra Grace McCall after her paternal grandmother - both Melissa and Debra mean 'honey bee'.
> 
> Stiles and Derek actually have a spring wedding, a quiet ceremony in a clearing int he woods just them and their close family members- John, Melissa, Scott, Allison (their kids), Talia, Andrew, Cora and Peter. More people joined them for the reception. They wore light clothes, loose shirts, no tuxes or ties, a very informal but emotional affair. 
> 
> After a few years of marriage they settle down enough that they decide to start the processes of adoption and surrogacy, Derek will be a stay-at-home dad. He becomes the franchise owner of the Beacon Hills branch and the L.A. branch of the restaurant and gives up his job of opening up new branches (the trip to London was what tipped the scale in giving up that job). Stiles is a deputy in his dad's department. 
> 
> The Sheriff retires when his grandkids come along. Stiles doesn't become Sheriff (at least not immediately). They end up having two kids, adopting a little girl named Michaela Eden Stilinski-Hale and having another daughter via surrogate (from Cora with Stiles' sperm, a mix of both genes. They both cried when Cora offered to carry for them) Claudia Janet Stilinski-Hale after Stiles' parents (Janet is a feminine version of John).


End file.
